1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rail vehicle and, more particularly, to a lock-on device for securing a rail vehicle to a guide beam and for collecting electrical ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, a rail vehicle travels on a guide way comprised of a flat surface and a guide beam. The rail vehicle rides on the flat surface on a set of tires and is guided along the path of travel dictated by the guide beam by guide wheels. The guide wheels are positioned horizontally and ride on an outer surface of a flange of the guide beam between upper and lower lips of the flanges. The guide wheels engage the guide beam for directional guidance. Neither the tires, the guide wheels, nor any other structure provide a secure attachment of the vehicle to the guide beam. Only gravitational forces act to retain the vehicle on the guide way and in engagement with the guide beam. Therefore, nothing prevents the rail vehicle from jumping off of the track and/or rolling over during high winds, an accident, or some other phenomenon.
A ground collector including a carbon brush is attached to the vehicle to collect ground for the system. An aluminum extrusion with a copper track is mounted on top of the guide beam. Initial installation of the extrusion and track is costly. In use, the carbon brush moves along the copper track to collect ground. The carbon brush wears easily, especially when the track gets rusty. Thus, the carbon brush requires a significant amount of maintenance and/or replacement.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device that secures the rail vehicle to the guide beam in order to inhibit vehicle track jumping and/or roll over during high winds, an accident, or other phenomenon.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for the collection of ground.
Accordingly, we have developed a lock-on device for a rail vehicle. This device not only secures the rail vehicle to the guide beam to inhibit vehicle track jumping and/or roll over, but also serves as a ground collector.
The lock-on device of the present invention includes a member and a grounding pad. A first end of the member is configured to be connected to a guide frame of the rail vehicle. The grounding pad is attached to a second end of the member. The grounding pad may be attached to the member in any location suitable for collecting ground from the guide beam during use.
A pair of lock-on devices is installed on the vehicle, such that one is located on each side of the guide beam. Since the lock-on device is attached to the guide frame of the vehicle and engages the underneath of the guide beam, any force tending to tip the vehicle will cause the lock-on device to xe2x80x9cgrabxe2x80x9d the guide beam. The relationship of the guide beam and the grounding pad prevents the vehicle from tipping. Thus, track jumping and roll over are inhibited.